Just Don't
by eebzie
Summary: They meet in an alley. They just don't know it yet.
1. The Alley

_**I do not own any of the characters or Mortal Instuments. All belongs to Cassandra Clare. (Clockwork Prince is coming so very soon!)**_

**A/N: I'm not sure what I'm writing at the moment but all I know is it will have fluff. Also, some creepy/ disturbing themes. :)**

**I'm sorry if the characters are slightly OOC. I'm not sure yet if they're gonna be Shadowhunters or not because that may or may not make it harder for me to write this story. :/**

**Read & ...**

"Don't touch me!" she cried out. The man's hands were everywhere.

Everywhere.

Jace was walking to his home at the Institute from the club, Pandemonium, was when he heard screaming and heavy breathing.

He slowed his walking and tiptoed quietly as he got closer to the noises. He placed his hands upon the brick wall beside him and he peeked his head around the corner.

It was hard to see in the alley as the only light came from a street lamp that was 20 feet away. What Jace could see was a tall man with his back towards Jace wearing a black hoodie struggling with something in front of him. He heard a feminine-scream and he immediately knew what was going on.

As the man struggled, he saw a flash of fiery-red hair attached to a petite figure.

Clary didn't tell anyone where she was going. She didn't think she needed to tell anyone as her apartment was just a block away from the library.

But she knew it was a mistake as soon as she walked five metres out the door of the library.

A hand had clamped over her mouth and pulled her into the alley dropping her books on the ground outside of the alley. She bit the hand and something copper-flavoured filled her mouth. She pulled back immediately, disgusted, and the hand also pulled away and she saw the face of a man with inky black hair and a glint in his dark eyes that spoke of trouble. The man recovered quickly and lunged for her, effectively pinning her wrists behind her back with one hand.

She screamed and his other hand came across her face so quickly that she didn't even see it coming. Her head jerked sideways, her eyes seeing stars, but still, she attempted to get free.

Jace didn't think - he just reacted. The red-haired female looked young - He had just witnessed the man slap the girl across the face - and he didn't know how he could just walk away from something like that, knowing that he was capable of helping her.

He left his hiding place and found that his hands clenched into fists. As Jace moved closer, his eyes met the girl's emerald-green eyes. The guy seemed to loosen his hold on the girl seeing where the girl's eyes were at, and the guy with inky black hair turned slightly and Jace moved quickly and his fist connected with the man's jaw.

The man let go of the girl and Jace's eyes slid to the girl and he said one word,  
>"Run."<p>

**A/N: Review!**

**Please leave any comments you might have even if it's for spelling or phrase errors or suggestions!**

**~Gabz :)**


	2. He Was, Um, Tall?

**A/N: So, yesterday, I noticed Clockwork  
>Prince came out... When did it come out? Well, if it was on the 7th, I guess I'm not <em>too<em> late. **

**Thank you for alerting: **djrocks**,** Smile 4 the Day**,** toocoolforbeth**, and **unscenced**. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. :) Please continue to review so I know that I'm not just writing for the heck of it and no one is reading this. I'll try to put my whole Author's Note up here and not down after the story, so you can just go with the story without interruptions, if you were to read the next chapter.**

**I can't post chapters unless it's a weekend. So, I'll try to make the story in my book on the week days, and then I'll type it and post it. I'll try to make two or at least one chapter a week.**

**As always, read and review! :)**

**~Gabz (12/9/11)**

**(Yes, I am aware of what that sign to the left of my name means. ;P)**

At first, Clary stood frozen to the spot. But as soon as the man who had saved her turned back quickly to her assailant and threw another punch, she ran out as if her life depended on it - it kind of did - forgetting her library books in the process.

When Clary made it back to her and Simon's apartment door, she felt as if her knees were to collapse from beneath her at any moment. But it wasn't from the sprint back - the sprint back wasn't far at all, but she kept remembering the look on the face of the man who had grabbed her. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she felt uneasy. Clary nearly jumped when a voice called out to her when she shut the door, "There you are, Ginge. Now get back to the kitchen and make me a sammich".

Simon sauntered over to the island counter and sat down a barstool as if actually expecting her to make him a, "sammich".

When Clary didn't reply or roll her eyes and smile at him like she usually would've, a worried expression crossed his face and Simon took three long-legged strides to the doorway, towards her.

"Clary, you know I was kidding, right? Well, partially." She didn't say anything.

Although Simon was her best friends, starting from the age of three and throughout high school - which was the time that they tried to date for, like, a week -, Clary didn't feel that she could tell him. So, she tried her best to remain calm and not have a breakdown. Clary tried to put on mask that held an air of indifference, but Simon knew her too well and saw right through it.

Simon stood awkwardly in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked, placing his left hand upon her cheek.

She broke.

That one, simple, affectionate gesture finally caused her knew to collapse and Simon caught her - before he lost his balance and they both fell to the ground.

Her shoulders shook and her tears came out in torrents. She tried to speak many times but she couldn't. Every time she opened her eyes and saw Simon's concerned look, a new wave of tears came. The memories of what had happened flooded through her mind.

Simon just waited until she stopped shaking. He was just there - holding her and being there for her. Her shoulders finally stopped shaking and there were only tears and sniffles.

Simon pulled back and asked her, "What happened?"

Clary took a deep breath and told him every single detail that she could remember.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember what your 'savior' looked like?" Simon snickered. Clary sniffled, "It's not funny, Si, and yeah."<p>

"I'm sorry, Clare-bear, it's just how I _try_ to make my problems seem better," Simon pulled back and patted Clary's cheek. "And 'yeah' what?"

"First of all, it's my problem." Clary replied rolling her eyes. "And secondly, 'yeah' i remember what my savior looked like." Clary swallowed.

"And...?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

_The damn eyebrow thing._ Clary thought.

"Well, he-he was tall?" Clary said reluctantly. She was clearly uncertain how to start. Simon just watched her, expectantly. "Just don't call me crazy, 'Kay?"

"I already think you're crazy." Simon mumbled.

Clary glared him, "What did you say?"

Simon cleared his throat and said, "I said, I always loved you, Clary." Then, he quickly added, "And I shall bow down to you forever, Fray."

Clary patted his brown hair. "Good boy."

"Woof." Simon replied. Clary giggled.

"Well, back on topic." She sighed. "He looked like an a-angel." Clary peeked for his reaction, but there was none. She continued, "He had - from what I could see - blonde hair and when he looked at me, I saw one side of his face and what I saw was his eye was gold. Do you think he was really an angel?"

Simon finally reacted with a snort. It didn't stop there, though. He threw his head back and started to do full-on-roll-on-the-floor-laughing.

"What?" Clary yelled, confused.

Simon's laughter finally died down to a minimum, "From what you described to me, what 'angel' wears all black?"

"Umm... I don't know? The guardian angel-spy kind?" Clary replied sarcastically.

Simon just laughed, "Go to sleep, Fray." Simon then added, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Clary laughed a lot in the last hour despite what had happened. "Oh yes! I do fear what you'll do to the next person that tries to rape me."

"Not funny, Fray." Simon huffed.

"G'night, Si." Clary replied, ignoring his comment.

"G'night, Clare-bear." Simon yawned, kissing her on the cheek.

** Umm... okay, so I lied. Well, the "He was tall" thing, I'm pretty sure that's pretty common in other stories, too. That's it. And thank goodness for the Spell Check thing. :D**

**Review!**

**~Gabz (again)**


	3. The Library, Stalkers, and Sketches

**A/N: I'm SO sorry.**

**It's been three weeks exactly since I last updated. (I think)**

**Well, hopefully since it's longer than the others it makes up for it. I said hopefully…**

**Thank you for alerting: **aquacupcake**,** becca33095**,** _gabeissmexy_**, **_girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed**,**__kinabon x3_**, **_MICJ4ever_**, ****and** _purple halo._

**Also, thank you for alerting:** _aquacupcake_**,** _BloodyCrystals_**,** _Chrissa-Peanut_**, and** __girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed__

**So, I was watching a game show where you try to get $1 mil. And it had a question like this:**

**There is a site on the Internet that sounds like a child's game but is actually a U.S. book publisher site. Is it:**

**a) hopscotch**

**b) redrover**

**c) simonsays**

**d) kickthecan**

**BTW, there's (. c o m) the end. FF is just not letting me do that...**

**I was like: " 'simonsays' sounds familiar… Isn't that the site for Simon and Schuester?" **

**I was right!**

**I felt so triumphant after that. **

**Go me and my book knowledge! (And anyone else who knew the answer!)**

**As always,**

**Read & Review! :3**

**~Gabz (12/30/11) LAST 2011 chapter! :O**

The man pathetically attempted to get a hit on Jace. Jace just blocked his pathetic attempts with ease and threw an uppercut to his jaw. Jace delivered a one final blow to the side of the man's femur. A sickening crunch resounded throughout the alley. The man's back hit the brick wall behind him and he slumped to the dirty concrete ground. The guy blacked out from the overwhelming pain.

_It serves him right. _Jace thought, dragging the male's body to lean it against the side of a green Dumpster. Jace chuckled inwardly to himself at his actions. He knew if someone saw them, it would look as if he committed a murder and he was trying to hide the body.

Jace exited the alley and came to a stop. Reaching down, he picked up a plastic bag filled with books. He reached in and grabbed one of the books.

Naruto Vol. 12

Jace noticed the barcode at the top of the cover which stated it was from a library. Manhattan Public Library to be exact.

Now, where was it?

Jace started to walk down the block the same way he came from before he realized he would have noticed it before.

Rolling his eyes, Jace then walked the opposite direction and halted near the mouth of the alley. He looked ahead of himself, slightly turned.

Manhattan Public Library.

Stupid.

It was five feet away from the alley.

Sighing, Jace headed up the steps to the library. When he came in, an old woman was in the middle of taking her vest off with her back to him. The place was deserted other than Jace and the lady. Suddenly aware, the lady turned around, her long wispy skirts dragging along the floor. As she turned, her hair flew around her head like a curtain.

"Oh, welcome to the Manhattan Public Library. I was just about to close up." She said, hastily putting her work vest back on. Plastering on a fake smile, she asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Jace was silent for a short moment. He took a deep breath and looked at the bag in his hands. "Is there any way to check on who previously checked out a book?"

The woman looked at Jace carefully before answering, "Yes".

He released a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Uh... Okay." Jace looked around the library, feeling awkward. "Can you check who took out these books?" He held out the thin plastic bag, which, surprisingly didn't break from the amount of books within it and from when he carried it when trying to find the library.

She took the bag from him and peered into it. "The person who took these out left just about a half an hour ago."

"What did she look like?" Jace replied, sharply. He hadn't wanted to say it in such a rude way.

The short, plump woman looked at him speculatively before giving Jace a cold, hard, icy glare, "What do you want?"

"I-" Jace began but Dorothea – as he read on her name tag on her vest – continued to speak as if he hadn't interrupted her.

"Are you some sort of stalker? I'm not giving you any information on her." Dorothea blew out a breath before finally saying, "Get out."

Jace was appalled.

He was so appalled that he started to stutter. "I-I'm not a st-stalker."

"You don't sound like you're telling the truth." She glared at him furiously "I said, 'get out'. Don't make me call the cops."

Jace stood his ground. He was not intimidated by the cops. Well, if they found out what he did before entering the library…

Wait, get arrested for what? He didn't even _kill_ that sorry excuse for a man. He merely injured him until he fainted. Sure, the guy got in a good punch or two, but still.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just found these books littered on the ground and I wanted to do some good rather than just letting them get trampled in the morning." Jace spoke slowly and deliberately, "But if you don't want to tell me, fine." Jace headed towards the door.

Dorothea just stared at him puzzled on what to do next.

"Honestly, do I look like a stalker to you?" Jace added as an afterthought. He gestured towards his whole body. He was wearing a dark leather jacket, dark grey t-shirt, and jeans. Jace also gestured to his face- eyes the colour of molten gold, a halo of blonde hair, and sharp cheekbones. His mouth was stuck in a smirk, knowing the answer would be obviously, "No."

She responded, "You look like you wouldn't be a guy that who would stalk young females but rather a guy who is stalked _by_ young females."

Jace gave her a genuine smile. "Perceptive."

"I still can't tell you much." She mumbled apologetically. Jace's smile fell almost immediately. "All I know is that she has curly, red hair down her back, green eyes, and she's probably about the size of that… rotating bookcase." She pointed to the kid's section.

Jace looked over to the rotating bookcase which was about a foot shorter than him and he was 5' 11".

"But, why can't you tell me who took these out?" Jace asked gesturing to the books in the bag.

"Truthfully, we just shut down all of the computers and those computers are as old as hell itself, so they take _forever_ to start up." Dorothea pinched the bridge of her nose. "Also, I don't fully trust you."

"Well, that's fair enough." Jace nodded, approvingly. He took the books and was about to exit through the revolving doors when Dorothea called out, "Ahem, where are you taking those books?"

"Home. Then I'm coming back to ask you the same question when the computers are up."

He placed his hand against the cold metal bar and pushed his way into the cool evening before she could protest.

* * *

><p>She couldn't sleep.<p>

The thoughts replayed over and over even though she thought telling her best friend about it would somehow make it better. Like a weight would be lifted off of her shoulders. But instead, it felt as if another weight had been put on.

Since she couldn't sleep, she drew.

She took out her sketchpad and a pencil. As much as she hated what had happened, – or what she liked to call, "The Thing" – she needed to draw it.

It was like a diary to her; somewhere to keep your deepest and darkest secrets. Her art was as much of a confidant as Simon.

The first thing she drew didn't really start out as a drawing - it was just a few scratches on a piece of paper. Soon, she attempted to draw her savior, but it didn't look quite right - the angles of his nose mouth eyes and the planes of his cheekbones didn't seem right.

How can you capture something so perfect with merely a pencil and a paper?

She drew him anyway.

It showed a little more than one side of his face. His mouth was in a slight pout and his eyes were furious. His hard jaw jutted out a bit. His body was in a guarded stance – his feet were slightly spread apart firmly on the ground and his arms were crossed over his chest.

Like she told Simon, he wore mostly black. But unlike what she saw, she had drawn wings onto his back.

Clary stared at her sketch, disappointed. She just wished she could capture the angel perfectly.

She flipped her paper to a different page and started to draw the profile of her attacker. Clary glared at the drawing – she drew it to perfection.

Why was it that what she _didn't_ want to remember, she remembered crystal clear; but what she wanted to remember, she didn't?

Frustrated, she tossed her book to the other side of her room and it hit he turquoise wall with a faint noise. As it fell to the ground, it shut itself closed.

Clary threw herself backwards against her pillow and her curly, red hair splayed across the pillow. Clary just stared at her ceiling – listening to the noise of cars outside.

At this rate, sleep will _never_ come.

What'll happen tomorrow?

Should I tell Isabelle? Well, I _should_, but she might freak out – _actually_, it wouldn't be her fault if she did. I would've if she told me she had a near-rape incident.

Will Izzy tell anyone? God, she loved Isabelle to death but that girl didn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

Eventually, Clary drifted off to sleep.

Not a peaceful one, though.

No matter how hard she tried to wake from her frightful nightmares, she stayed in a dream state. She didn't thrash.

She was stuck in what seemed like an endless loop of, "The Thing".


End file.
